Komentarz na blogu:Astrid love czkawka/Bad Girl
Ludzie wolą mieć do czynienia z kimś, kogo lepiej znają. Zawsze się burzą, jak przychodzi ktoś obcy, kompletnie nieznany i zaczyna się wymądrzać ile to on nie wie i jakie to opowiadania są słabe. Owszem, zrobiłaś to zbyt ostro, nie zwracając kompletnie uwagi na to, że na tej wiki piszą i publikują osoby bardzo młode (niestety). Jakkolwiek awanturniczo mógł zabrzmieć mój komentarz, takie osoby jak ty są naprawdę potrzebne. Tylko niekoniecznie w sytuacjach takich jak ta. Jest całe mnóstwo tak beznadziejnych blogów, niektóre poprawiałam i prawie płakałam, naprawiając te szkody, tam trzeba działać, a nie tutaj, gdzie wszystko autorce wytykają, a ona to poprawia. W takim wypadku twoje działania zwyczajnie nie mają sensu, bo to, co chcesz przekazać, nie musi docierać do autorki, pewną świadomość tego ma. Wystarczy ją delikatnie naprowadzić, nie trzeba brutalnie jej wszystkiego uświadamiać. Może błędnie oceniłaś autorkę, może zadziałałaś zbyt impulsywnie, ale widzisz, że to nie pomogło, a tylko zdenerwowałaś "największych fanów". I wiesz, jest takie jedno przysłowie, z którym osobiście się zgadzam: "Małe kłamstwo wybaczą ci bez problemu, duże z trudem, ale prawdy powiedzianej prosto w oczy nie wybaczą ci nigdy." Dlatego czasem trzeba przystopować i nie mówić dosadnie tego, co się myśli, nawet jeżeli ma się rację, bo po prostu cię zjedzą. Albo będą nienawidzić za plecami, jak w moim przypadku. Wiem, że masz dobre chęci, ale jak mówi inne przysłowie: "Trzeba dobierać argumenty do przeciwnika." Nie możesz po prostu wychodzić z założenia, że "życie jest brutalne, więc ja też mogę i zniszczę dzieciakom marzenia BO TAK". I to się nie tyczy wyłącznie tej wiki, ale każdej strony na której udziela się młodsza młodzież. Udają wielce dorosłych, a jak przyjdzie co do czego, to wychodzi, że to jeszcze dzieci. Stąd fochy, awantury i zawieszanie blogów. Dlatego na przyszłość postaraj się łagodzić tę krytykę, dodać parę ciepłych słów, wskazać jakieś dobre aspekty, a nie same negatywy. Bycie miłym nie kosztuje, a często jest bardziej skuteczne niż dosadne i okrutne wytknięcie prawdy wprost. Widziałam wiele przypadków, w których miłe krytyki prowadziły do poprawienia jakości bloga i tylko jeden czy dwa, w których trzeba było porządnie wstrząsnąć autorem czy autorką, żeby coś dotarło, ale to i tak było poprzedzone miłymi sugestiami innych osób. Więc ja rozumiem twój punkt widzenia, ale wiem też, że ostra krytyka rzadko kiedy działa. Zawsze trzeba wskazać jakieś pozytywne aspekty, bo w takim wypadku to nie jest krytykowanie, tylko znęcanie się i odnosi skutek przeciwny do zamierzonego, bo autor zamiast wyciągnąć wnioski, załamuje się i poddaje, zamiast się uczyć, przestaje próbować i się zniechęca. Nie jestem jeszcze taka stara, no i na bieżąco mam doświadczenie w kontaktach z młodymi twórcami, sama do tej pory nie uważam się za jakiegoś eksperta, zatem wiem co mówię i naprawdę, sugestywna krytyka ukazująca i wady i zalety, jest dużo bardziej efektywna niż zmieszanie kogoś z błotem choćby i w dobrej intencji. No i co najważniejsze, kreujesz dobry obraz siebie, pokazujesz profesjonalizm i empatię, a nie tak jak teraz, że wychodzisz na zimną - za przeproszeniem - sukę, której nie obchodzą niczyje uczucia, a tylko jej własne zdanie.